Cloud Cuckooland
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: You are either inside a twisted child's cartoon or the cacophony of silliness with the wonderfully vertigo-inducing view of the Isle O' Hags below that is aptly named Cloud Cuckooland. A whole lot of wackiness can occur way up here, and being high in the sky, it's best not to fool around, or you'll fall to your untimely death. But seriously, don't go cuckoo for coo coo puffs!
1. Chapter 1

**Cloud Cuckooland  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I didn't really care for this completely insane level at first, but playing around in it, as well as looking further into it and especially listening to the music, just put me in the mood to have a fanfic for it. Besides, I got one for Click Clock Wood. Who says I can't do Cloud Cuckooland, especially since it shares a similar trait with the Click Clock Wood in that both are the final levels in their own games each and they coincicendally they have the same two initials, that being **C**lick **C**lock and **C**loud **C**uckooland. But with all this land above the cloud talk, it's making me feel cuckoo for coo coo puffs! ...Wrong cuckoo.

* * *

Cloud Cuckooland. A chaotic place high in the bright sky above everything else, with the only thing above it being space. Here, anything literally goes. Whether it be a castle made of jelly, a giant garbage can, a giant smelly wedge of cheese, or somehow a mountain rising out of the greyish clouds, just about anything you could think of was located up here. Known as the cacophony of silliness, you could literally do anything you could want up here, and you wouldn't be troubled for it.

It also provided a very nice view of the Isle O' Hags below.

"...Which is why I want to leave as soon as possible." Kazooie finished as she moved her red wings about.

Mr. Fit rubbed the back of his head as he shrugged. "Sorry, red feathers. The bubble that leads back down got popped. You're going to be stuck here for a while."

Kazooie groaned in annoyance as she folded her wings together, shaking her head as she groaned. "Ugh! I knew I should have gone with Banjo to Seaside Hill and race with those SEGA folk..." She grumbled, with Mr. Fit shrugging as he proceeded to do some exercising.


	2. Chapter 2

Several Zubbas were buzzing high in the Cloud Cuckooland as they were entering their hive insiode the giant pink mountain. Two Zubbas were buzzing above it, having a chat with each other.

"Man, it feels so good getting away from that stupid forest." The first Zubba admitted as he stretched his pixelated orange arms.

The second Zubba stared at him. "What do you mean? The Click Clock Wood was nice." He retorted, folding his arms.

"Yeah, but it was so cold!" The first Zubba responded as he shook his head, shivering. "I don't want to think of going back!"

The second Zubba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he blinked. "Well, it really wasn't that bad, truth be told..." He then rubbed his chin as he thought. "On that note, I wonder how the Zubba King is doing..."

The two Zubbas continued to chatter as more Zubbas came in and out of the hive, buzzing around Cloud Cuckooland for unsuspecting guests to tackle and sting into.


	3. Chapter 3

High in the bright, clear blue sunny sky was the Cloud Cuckooland, free of any sanity. Mr. Fit was doing some exercise as he was greeted by an unexpected guest.

"What the wahey?" Mr. Fit exclaimed as his eyes widened, shaking his head in disbelief. "Tooty Bear? What the honeycombs are you doing here?"

Tooty stretched her arms about as she placed them behind her back. "Well, I heard this place has a lot of honey, so I came to see if I could find any." She giggled as she closed her eyes. "That, and I heard that my brother came here. So... know where the honey is?"

Mr. Fit pointed up at the peak of the giant pink mountain. "Well, up there is where the honey is, but I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want it."

Tooty stared awkwardly at Mr. Fit as she shook her head. "Humph! I bet I could get it with ease!" She then dashed towards the mountain, only to fall right off the blue platform as she tumbled down towards the Isle O' Hags, with Mr. Fit shrugging as he continued exercising.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cloud Cuckooland was full of feisty activity as the Zubbas were buzzing all around, with Canary Mary chilling out on the purple platform as Mr. Fit the Aardvark was doing several exercises on the blue platform at the front towards the southern direction. Mingy Jongo was inside his blue Mumbo Skull, crafting new skills to use on the aerial area's critters while Superstash was playing around with his combination to his safe, which was the numbers 1-9-8-4. And Guffo, the living can of baked beans that spoke with farts, simply took in pleasure that he got to live in his cozy, smelly giant garbage can.

All in all, things were normal, fine, and dandy. For the cacophony of silliness that Cloud Cuckooland was, anyway.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Wow. I didn't think the author would get lazy, but he did! He basically described the location of the entire place without having anything actually going on! I don't get acknowledged enough to point out how abruptly lazy this hack of an author is! One out of ten for making me comment on this utter rubbish! Disgraceful!"  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Fit and Canary Mary were both on the purple platform as they looked at each other.

"Awk, do you want to race?" Canary Mary suggested as she moved her yellow wings about.

Mr. Fit rubbed the back of his head. "Gosh, I don't know, Canary Mary... I can't fly."

"You don't have to!" Canary Mary exclaimed as she revealed the mechanical mouse kart to Mr. Fit. "I remade this for any challengers if they so dared to challenge me again!"

Mr. Fit then glanced at the contraption, which then proceeded to explode. He glanced back up at Canary Mary as he shook his head, placing his hands on his hips.  
"I think I'll pass." He remarked as he headed down the purple platform, taking the flower back to the green platform surrounding the giant pink mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of Zubbas were going around the giant pink mountain as they were outside of their Zubba beehive, with Mr. Fit watching them buzz about as he had his hands on his hips, shaking his head in disappointment as he stood on the blue floating platform before the main green platform jetting out of the mountain.

"Look at those bees, acting so strange with their buzzing and what not..." The aardvark muttered to himself as he shook his head, moving his right hand about. "Why, I could easily outdo them all in a race around this place..."

A nearby Zubba overheard Mr. Fit, attempting to tackle into him as Mr. Fit heard the Zubba approaching, jumping into the air and then squishing him. The Zubba groaned in pain as it felt is body crushed, with Mr. Fit smirking as he stood up, doing several jumping jacks to stay fit.


	7. Chapter 7

High in the sky was the Cloud Cuckooland, where anything could happened. Or at least that's what it seemed like, as Gruntilda Winkybunion and Canary Mary were having a race around the giant pink mountain, with Gruntilda having her entire skeletal body, on a brand new mecha broomstick.

"Bwak, are you sure you still want to go up against me, Grunty?" Canary Mary asked as he bounced about. "I may be old and ugly much like yourself, but I still have a lot of prep in me..."

Gruntilda rolled her eyes as he shook her right skeletal hand at Canary Mary. "Believe me, bird brain, if that fat bear and stubborn bird could beat you, so could I!" She then positioned herself on the mechanical broom. "Now let's get this race started so I can go back to my usual scheming!"

As soon as the race started, Canary Mary began lift off, with Gruntilda going ahead. However, Canary Mary began going insanely fast, with Gruntilda starting to speed up as Canary Mary suddenly froze in the air, a fail horn playing.

"Sorry, you're too slow!" Canary Mary exclaimed as she turned back to Gruntilda. "We'll just have to try again!"

"Are you kidding me!?" Gruntilda exclaimed in shock as Canary Mary returned to the purple platform, with the angered skeletal witch tossing a green spell at the freaky ancient woman, zapping her to a crisp as he fell flat on her face dead. Gruntilda grumbled in annoyance as he flew back down towards the Isle O' Hags, grumbling to herself on how cheap Canary Mary was.


	8. Chapter 8

High in the sky was the Cloud Cuckooland, overlooking everything as anything goes up here. Canary Mary was having another go around the giant pink mountain, with Captain Blubber challenging her to a race, riding on the Saucer of Peril from Witchyworld.

"Bleep! This weird old lady dressed like a yellow canary is fast! Super fast! Bleep!" The Saucer of Peril exclaimed as it was having trouble catching up.

Captain Blubber patted the Saucer of Peril on the top a few times with his left hand, comforting it. "Arr, don't feel bad, ye ol' saucer! We'll get that scurvy sky witch in no time!" He then pressed a few buttons, firing several blasts at Canary Mary, which made her gawk in pain.

"Squawk! That's not fair!" Canary Mary exclaimed as she was going slower, with Captain Blubber letting out a hearty pirate laugh as he overtook her.


	9. Chapter 9

The Cloud Cuckooland was home to several weird citizens and inhabitants, including the deranged Mingy Jongo, who loved to impersonate as Mumbo Jumbo to fool people who needed the shaman's magic. Mingy was standing outside of his blue Mumbo Skull, zapping the annoying Zubbas that came zipping by, laughing as he was revealed in all his silver, robotic glory.

"Ha ha ha... Mingy enjoys zapping pathetic organic creatures that come near here." Mingy commented as he twirled his wand about, laughing as he tilted his head back.

The Zubba King, who was visiting the Zubba's beehive in Cloud Cuckooland, buzzed by Mingy Jongo, growling as he shook his head. "Grr! Pick on my kind, will you?" He then throttled towards the robotic bounty hunter. "This is for the queen!"

"And this is for being a pathetic king mook," Mingy replied in a monotonic robot voice as he smacked the Zubba King in the face with his wand, wounding the giant Zubba greatly. Mingy laughed as he pushed the Zubba King off, watching him tumble down to the sprawling ocean below.


	10. Chapter 10

Tooty Bear was high in the sky in the Cloud Cuckooland zone, flying on a yellow glider she found while she was in the Click Clock Wood. As she glided around the giant pink mountain, a couple of Zubbas watched from their beehive high above the pink mountain.

"Hey, isn't that bear Banjo's sister?" One of the two Zubbas asked.

The second Zubba tilted his head to the right, turning to the first Zubba. "Bzz, what do you mean?" He asked, blinking.

The first Zubba moved his pixelated hands about to the second Zubba. "I seen her face before... on a carton of milk! Yeah! In the giant garbage can!'

"Oh, I see." The second Zubba replied as he continued buzzing about. "Well, it's kinda odd to see that she really exists. I thought it was a terrible gag on Rare's part."

The two Zubbas continued making converse with each other as Tooty continued gliding around the giant pink mountain, going lower and higher depending on the wind.


	11. Chapter 11

The Cloud Cuckooland seemed to be peaceful, but that was mainly because it was high in the sky above the chaotic Isle O' Hags. Mr. Fit was running on the upper green platform jetting out of the pink mountain, jumping onto the lower one as he ignored the Zubbas that tried to collide into him.

"Huff... puff... none of those darn Zubbas will stop me from getting fit!" Mr. Fit exclaimed as he jumped into the body of water, swimming around it and drinking some of it up while swimming.

As he got out of the body of water, he surfaced, gulping in shock to see a horde of angry Zubbas staring at him, with the Zubba King right in front, pounding his pixelated fists together.

"It's pounding time!" The Zubba King exclaimed as he rammed into Mr. Fit, knocking him back into the water. "My fellow Zubbas, attack!"

As Mr. Fit tried getting out of the body of water, each Zubba tackled into him, knocking him back into the water over and over. Poor Mr. Fit wasn't too bright to simply swim into the giant floating mountain.


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. Fit was exercising on the blue platform with the bubble that lead back to the Isle O' Hags as he saw several Gruntydactyl flying in the air, being shocked.

"Wow! You don't see creatures like those here every day," Mr. Fit acknowledged as he rubbed the back of his head. "I wonder what convinced them to come up here."

"Maybe they just want to see how high they can go, brawk!" Canary Mary added as she flapped towards Mr. Fit.

Mr. Fit shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips, turning to Canary Mary. "Say, Mary, are you in cahoots with these beasts?"

"Why, mercy me, no!" Canary Mary replied as she flapped her wings. "I fly solo, Mr. Fit!"

Mr. Fit was about to ask another question, when two of the Gruntydactyl tackled into him, pushing him off the blue platform and heading towards the ocean below.


End file.
